


Blue Velvet

by UglyWettieWrites



Category: Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Breeding, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Felching, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sartorial Kink, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: Now that he knows about Dee’s love of velvet, he surprises her with a new bespoke suit, just for her “personal” enjoyment. But the sexy shenanigans it triggers are far more than he dreamt of.





	Blue Velvet

“Dee, look what I got you.” His voice didn’t sound excited. It was low. Almost gravelly, but she was too into her latest project to notice.

“Hmmm?” She stared at the canvas. She was working on a kind of 3-d technique. She wanted light to bounce off the thick strokes of paint. Curving strokes on a thick-haired brush. Badger, not sable. She wanted the viewer to see what went into making the image-

“Sandra.”

She dropped her brush. He never called her that. When she turned, she gasped. He was royal blue, from head to toe. The velvet glowed in the early afternoon sun coming in from the window.

“Cam,” she said.

He leaned against the threshold of her bedroom, eyebrow cocked.

“How much did it cost you?” she asked. She looked down at her paint- stained fingers.

“Does it matter?” he said. He licked his lips and gave her a mischievous half-smile. He wore a black button up shirt underneath, but it was satiny, not cotton. And his feet were gloriously bare.

“Sit,” she said, pointing to her chair, which was covered in a large piece of paint-spattered canvas. He obeyed, and she walked in front of him. She stared down at him. The naked, almost predatory hunger in her eyes made his heart beat faster.

He knew she had a thing for velvet, but this was more.

“Lean back,” she said. He obeyed. She came closer, and took off her t-shirt. Her breasts jiggled free. His mouth watered, and he reached out to touch her, but she surprised him by slapping his hand away.

“Spread your legs.” She unbuttoned her jeans and kicked them off. She was nude underneath them. She must’ve been painting right out of bed, since she usually slept naked.

He spread them wide, and the slim-cut pants were taut on his thighs. His cock was a softly pulsing bulge between his legs.

She let out a little whimper and fell to her knees in front of him, her hands already moving up his thighs. He cupped her breasts, then tugged firmly on her nipples. She sighed, but she was distracted. She rubbed her cheek against his velvet-clad cock as she unbuttoned the jacket, then wiped crimson slashes on his black shirt. His tight belly muscles jumped underneath as her burning mouth clamped onto him over the cloth, breathing her hot, damp breath on his erection.

He started to unbutton his pants, but she shook her head and stood, straddling him.

“Not yet,” she said in his ear, then stamped hot kisses on his neck. She positioned herself so her cunt lips spread over his bulge. He instantly felt her heat and grunted. He sat up straight and kissed her hard, his fingers dimpling her ass.

“Grind,” he said into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, buried both hands in his hair and obeyed. The velvet was already slick with her wetness, and it slid deliciously against her swollen folds.

He kissed her again, this time biting her lower lip. She moaned into his mouth, and he felt a shiver go through her. He was learning her well. He kissed down the line of her jaw and to her neck, then bit again, harder. She bucked into him, and the fist in his hair tightened.

“Again,” she said. Her hips moved faster over him, and now he was beginning to get pleasure from her heat. He already wanted to unzip his sodden pants and bury himself in her - every muscle sang to do it - but he held off. If he waited for her, it would be ten times better.

He dug his fingers harder into her quick moving hips and bit again. She cried out and shivered. Her hands moved from his hair to his shirt, and she unbuttoned him to caress his chest. She found the tiny bud of his nipple. She licked her thumb and rubbed it, knowing he was very sensitive. He groaned. His mouth still sucked on the taut skin of her neck, but he let go and leaned back. He wanted to feel her tongue on him. She lost patience with the small shell buttons and tore the shirt down to his hips with a grunt. Buttons plinked to the floor, and she latched on to one of his tender pink nipples, licking and flicking her tongue. His hip muscles tightened between her thighs. She scratched at the still sparse hair on his chest, and moved to the other one, which was already taut with sensation. She looked into his eyes as her tongue circled it.

His lovely lips parted, and he gasped.

Instead of licking, she bit it softly. He bucked. She pulled his shirt out of his pants, then slid off his lap again. Her hands fiddled with his fly, and he rushed to help her. She slapped them away again.

“Not quite yet,” she said, then dipped her hand underneath the waist of his pants to grasp him. He moaned as she pulled the head of his hard cock up to peek over the waistband.

“Not too tight, right?” she asked.

He shook his head no. It paid to be slim.

“Good.” She bowed her head so close to his precumslick head that he felt the heat of her breath again, but she did not lick. Instead, she squeezed his balls through the velvet, and rubbed up the pulsing column of his cock. The cloth made her palms shine. Her hands moved up past his waist to his bare chest, painting him with her wetness. As her fingernails scratched lightly back down his chest, she licked him, slow and firm.

He cried out. She chuckled.

“Again?” she said.

“Yes.”

The tip of her tongue flicked quick and light over the underside of his cock, just underneath the head. He grabbed the armrests so hard his knuckles whitened. She kept going until her saliva mixed with the slow rivulet of precum he wept. She never stopped rubbing him beneath his waistband, and his balls tightened dangerously.

“Dee, I’m gonna-“

She flicked her tongue until she felt the first weak pulse along his shaft, then stopped as the first bead of cum wept from his slit.

He cursed and bucked, but she stopped at the nick of time. He was aching.

He stared down at her. His lips were crimson with arousal, and his freckled cheeks were flushed. She moved his hands back to her breasts, guiding him to pinch her hard nipples.

“I thought this little surprise would be about you,” he said, tugging gently. He tried to bow his head to suck, but she pushed him back and stared at his compromised cock. She licked her lips, and her eyes moved from between his legs to meet his gaze.

“It completely is. Can’t you see it?” She bowed her head and slowly licked the cum off the head of his cock, swirling it against the slick head before taking it in her mouth. He gasped again, and he rested his hand in her hair. She sucked gently, then started to move over him with nearly relaxed lips. His toes curled on her calves. She imagined doing just this until he grunted and burst in her mouth, the crown of his cock twitching against the roof of her mouth, and his come, plentiful and sweet with the fruit they ate for breakfast-

He tapped her head. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn’t hear his panting. She stopped just as the tip of his cock contracted with the first pulse of orgasm. Again, at the nick of time.

“Fuck!” he said, but he smiled at the ceiling, arching with the ruined orgasm. She rubbed his inner thighs, and the velvet hissed deliciously. His hair was messy now, and his temples were damp with sweat. She had to kiss the hot skin of his cheeks, and suck on his lips. She rose and straddled him again, and he wrapped his arms around her tight and tried to rub himself on her.

“Oh no, baby,” she said, shaking her head and rising where his surging hips could not reach her. He groaned, but relaxed. She caressed the hair from his eyes and kissed his dappled cheeks, then moved to his ear.

“Touch me,” she said, then licked his earlobe. “Feel how wet you make me.”

His hand shot between her legs. In his excitement, his fingers were artless in their fumbling, but he whimpered so sweetly as he felt her dripping, throbbing arousal. He tried to slide two inside her, but she grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

“Feel only. Not finger.” He nodded, and caressed up her slit, finding and pressing into her clit. Now she nodded, moving her hips closer. He remembered what he learned about her. She liked a slow inverted teardrop when he touched her. Around her swollen bud, then dipping down to right above her opening and back up again. It’s how she touched herself. She showed him, more than once, legs wide open to his curious gaze. See, she said as her breath quickened and her belly tightened. Despite her excitement, her finger did not move fast or press hard. It remained a slow, barely there caress around her delectable throbbing little clit. Just like that, Cam, she said as she took his hand and guiding his index finger in the same rhythm. Just like that-

She bit him back to the moment. He touched her so right she was on the verge and tipping over. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned forward. He would make her come with just two fingers. Before she could slap or buck him away, he pinched her clit between his fingers and jerked, quick.

“what the fuck,” she said, but her voice trembled with pleasure. He bit her nipple, then sucked hard as his hand moved fast between her legs. She was so wet he could hear it. He leaned back to look but she was locked in her position, her hands grasping the top of the chair, on her knees above his lap. Her bud was an obscene pink between his surging fingers and he wanted to lick wanted to stand and slam into her yeah slam hard enough to make the wings of both their hips ache but first he had to needed to see hear feel her come smell taste the wetness that now dripped off his wrist-

She let out a garbled cry and her muscles twitched strong and quick against his fingers and he knew how much more delicious the squeeze was inside her.

“Now, baby,” she said. She didn’t need to say another word. They both stood, and she turned and knelt on the chair and bent over. Her cunt was so swollen and wet he pumped his hips into her, still clothed, just to feel it on the tip of his cock. She giggled.

“Unzip and come get this pussy,” she said. He pulled his pants down and kicked them off. She arched and spread. He sighed and slid into her. Her heat gave him goosebumps. She reached behind her to scratch his flat belly.

“Don’t be kind now. Fuck me. Like I’ve been a miserable teasing bitch… “

The last word was dragged out into a long groan as he pumped into her hard enough to make her booty jiggle. She countered every thrust, squeezing tight around his cock.

“I don’t think I can hold back any more,” he said. The view was too good - her fat cuntlips surrounding and sucking at his cock, her ass tapering down to her small waist, her sweat slick back - but best of all, her eyes, dark and shining with hunger.

“Then do it,” she said, hooking her foot on around the back of his knee and grinding on him. He whimpered. Oh, she was so warm. So wet. And her muscles rippled around him, tighter with her own mounting arousal. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her like he wanted and her eyes lost focus.

“Yeah,” she moaned slowly. She turned more so he could see her bouncing tits. He reached up the grab her. Her breasts were so silky, so firm. He was in her to the root and ready to let go. She reached back to cradle his neck in her hand. She squeezed around him, pulsed her muscles to speed up her own orgasm.

“Now, baby. Fuck it into me.”

He loved her, but he adored her filthy mouth. She lay back against his shoulder and looked in his eyes, never breaking contact even as her brow furrowed and her lips parted with her impending orgasm.

“Please, Cam. I want to come on your pulsing cock. I want you to fill my come-twitching cunt with your-“

He curled into her and grunted as he came, her words still echoing in his brain to intensify the feeling.

“goddamnit,” she groaned, and came just as she said she would, grinding hard into his oversensitized sex. “you’re so fucking delicious,” she said through her moans.

He could barely stay on his feet.

“You filled me up, hmm?”

He nodded into her shoulder. He was still inside her, and still hard. His pulsing flesh echoed hers so well he didn’t know which was which.

“You opened me right up with your cock,” she said, still moving slowly against him. “and filled me deep.”

“mmhmm,” he said into her shoulder. “deep.” She was teasing him again. She knew now this kind of talk aroused him. With her, he discovered he had a bit of a come kink.

She moved his hand from her breasts to her pussy, where she was sloppy wet and still so swollen.

“You made me so wet. It’s not just me now. It’s your come too, still inside me.”

He bit her shoulder and moaned.“Ya?”

“uhuh,” she said, moving so his cock slid out of her. He wanted to hook his fingers where his cock had been, but she moved quickly to sit, legs wide, knees high. She crooked her finger in a come hither gesture. He knelt without a word and stared at her freshly fucked pussy. It was a delicious mess - red and puffy and creamy with their sex.

She spread her lips and massaged them with her fingers. Her clit was fat, her opening still twitching.

He whimpered. His cock throbbed again. Already, he wanted another go.

“Look. You fucked me so deep you can’t even see it yet,” she said, biting her lip.

“no,” he said. He rested his hands on her thighs, holding her open.

She hooked her finger into herself, opening herself up. He saw her pulsing her muscles, and soon his come began to stream out of her. He gasped, and opened her wider. It was a slow and steady drip of pearly white, and she moaned.

“Wow, you were really eager,” she said. “It doesn’t stop.”

He bowed his head, tongue extended, but then he froze. They played at it, but he never actually did it - tasted himself on and in her.

She grabbed a handful of his hair. “Do it.”

He licked shyly, wondering how it might taste. He tasted himself on her lips, but never first hand, but it was nice, good even, mixed with her come. Delicious, still hot from her cunt. His tentative licks turned to an eager sucking that made her tremble and cry out with a third orgasm.

“Fuck, Cam!” she said, panting. But her surprise melted into a smile. He smirked from between her legs, then rose. Her eyes widened as she saw his very hard cock, ready to go.

“That was good.” He rubbed himself against her, pressing against her opening. She whimpered.“I want more,” he said, and thrust into her.


End file.
